


Hammock

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hammocks, Illustrations, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Fan art to accompany "Swayed".
 
This is an original work of fan art and I retain all copyrights to it. Please do not repost without permission. This image contains nudity.





	

Back when I wrote [Swayed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4438748) in summer 2015, I planned to illustrate it as well. I got as far as THIS SKETCH and then was probably distracted by something shiny. Despite its obvious flaws (where did their clothes go? there's no nudity in this story... *facepalm*) I sorta like it as is. It is posted here, now, for the sake of consistency.

Graphite on paper.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/442734/442734_original.jpg)


End file.
